Discordia
by RajMeeNa
Summary: I decided to leave Olympus to forget all the pain, but now, it's time to go back, it's time to face him. I suck with summaries but please do read!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mother, mother! I saw someone in the lake!" I immediately search for my sword just in case something happens. I saw Etalia rushing towards our home, our small house that is hidden to everyone, especially the olympians. It's been years since I decided to turn my back on them, on him, on every one who've hurt my feelings, who broke my heart, who made me feel..worthless. It's a suprise that Etalia saw someone in the woods. I hope it's not a god, because if it is..I honestly don't know what to do.

I open the door and let my daugther in but before I can close it, a familiar face shows up.

"Eris."

Oh no, this is not good.

"Holy styx Eris! We've been looking for you for ages." the familiar god is still looking at me, shocked on his face but nevertheless, smiling.

"What are you doing here Hermes?"

I look around to check if he is with someone.

"I'm alone don't worry."

I rolled my eyes and let him in. I don't really want to you know, but I don't have any choice. Hermes sat on the small couch facing me and Etalia. He stared at me for a moment and then stared at my little one, obviously he knows whose the little one's father is, its not a secret to everyone especially when she looks exactly like him.

"Why?" Hermes asked. He doesn't need to elaborate the question, I get it.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to talk about this, Hermes. What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm just roaming around when all of a sudden I saw your daugther on the woods and then here, I saw you, after how many years of searching..I saw you."

"Well then congratulations, Hermes"

I asked Etalia to go to her room as I need to talk to Hermes. I told her Hermes is her uncle, I don't want to lie about that. She's happy to meet her uncle, the first god she met ever since she was born. Hermes is happy to meet her as well, he thinks she is very smart on her age.

"Hermes, I'm begging you. I already forgot my life in Olympus, I don't want to go back."

"I understand..but Eris, even if you want it or not, she'll find out, eventually. Its not like you can hide from Olympus forever, especially Etalia looks exactly like her father..like Apollo."

Hearing his name after 7 long years is still giving me all such feelings. Apollo, the God of Sun, the God of Music and the God of Medicine to all is the only God I have ever loved and lost. It's been 7 long years since I saw his handsome face, his sweet smiles, his beautiful eyes..everything about him makes me feel the butterflies on my stomach, and everything about him makes me also want to cry. I just realized that I'm holding my breath when Hermes notices.

"I'm sorry"

"No, It's okay. You are right, I cannot hide forever..but I'm not ready to face him, not today"

"Of course..I can promise you that no one will know about this, not a single soul.. but Eris, its been years..I think your daugther should know everything...especially about her father."

I nodded and Hermes embraced me. Hermes is one of the Gods who I can say that I trust with all of my heart. Hermes is the first God who found out about my secret affair with Apollo. He didnt judged when he found out that I am carrying Apollo's child, he even told me that he's happy that finally, after carrying chaos my whole life, I'm carrying someone made out of love.

"Thank you, Hermes. I'll make it up to you, this, everything. Thank you so much"

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself and Etalia. I should go now, Zeus will be looking for me."

I nodded and let him fly away from me and Etalia. I hope this is the last time I will ever saw an Olympian, but I'm also hoping to see my brother, Ares or Hephaestus, or him, I guess, I miss them so much. I wipe my tears away before facing Etalia who is now waiting inside our little home. I will try my very best to protect Etalia from hurting, I don't want her to experience the pain I've been through.

When I open the door, I saw Etalia sitting on the couch, her eyes open wide and her lips hiding a little smile. I look at her suspiciously and she giggled.

"Does Uncle hermes know whose my father is? Am I going to meet him soon?"

It broke my heart knowing that Etalia wants to know who her father is. I really hate lying to my daugther but I know this is the right thing to do.

"Nope, little one, your uncle just wanted to visit. Come on, you stink, let me wash you up"

Her sweet smile faded as soon as I told her no but nonetheless, she obliged.

"I just want to see him." she whispered, I pretend to not hear anything.

"What are you doing here, Apollo?"

I turn around to see Hermes behind me. I pretend that I'm not suprised. Hermes is my best friend he knows why I'm here.

"I thought you already know." I answered.

"It's a little late brother, come on. We still have duties. Let's try again tomorrow."

When will I see her again? I wonder.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm bored, I'm frustrated and I'm bored! After the infamous trojan war that I created, Olympus is back to normal. I almost break them all apart and I'm so proud of myself! However, what is going to be my next subject? I'm the Goddess of Discord, I need to create chaos, I need to start a war, I need to make them hate each other, I need to -- my thoughts was interrupted when I bumped into someone. I groaned and that someone chuckled.

"Hey"

Of all the Gods in Olympus, I will bump into "Mighty" Apollo. It's not that I hate him, he's just..too bright and too kind to look at. His golden locks that grows up to his shoulder makes his handsome face more handsome, wait, did I say that Apollo's handsome? Ugh. Now, I'm irritated!

"Everything's okay?" he asked. That's new. No one, well except for Ares, my dear brother, asked me if every thing is alright, it's a bit of suprise to hear it from another God. "You look..irritated?"

"Obviously because I am" I answered, sounding nonchalant. I'm Eris, I should answer like this. They should expect me to be cold and to be harsh.

"I suppose you are irritated because the war ended and you don't have anything to do right now?" I can hear the teasing sound on his voice. Seriously? This God is teasing me? Since when?!

"What do you know?"

"I actually don't know anything unless you will allow me to get to know you more, Eris" and he winked.

"Seriously?"

"I'm just joking. Come on, throw that frown away, Eris. Smile, loosen up. You look beautiful when you smile."

Before I can answer that, Artemis arrived. She looked at me and her brother suspiciously before dragging Apollo away from me. That Goddess always get into my nerves, what a brat! But thankfully she drag the God away, or else he might see me blushing. I'm chaos for Zeus sake! Chaos don't blush just because someone told her she's beautiful. Well..it's the first time that someone told me that I'm beautiful..he's the first one. I didn't notice that I'm stuck on the same spot where Apollo left me until Aunt Hestia called my name.

"Eris, sweetheart!"

"Aunt Hestia."

We walked together towards her temple to check on Aunt Demeter. She's babysitting Macaria, Persephone and Hades daughter. After how many years of loathing towards her brother, Demeter finally come into her senses that her Kore is now the Queen of the Underworld. When Macaria saw me, her face lits up, maybe because I'm a regular in his father's realm.

"Hello Aunty Eris!"

"Hello Macaria. Looks like you're enjoying your stay here in Olympus."

"Yeah, Granny always teach me how to grow a plant. I love it!" the little goddess exclaimed with twinkling eyes. Macaria looks so much like Uncle Hades but her personality is more of Persephone.

"You should ask Granny to teach you plants as well! It's exciting Aunty Eris!"

"Sure thing, next time Macaria."

While Macaria is busy with the gardening lesson with her Grandmother, Aunt Hestia made us a cup of herb tea. I always love Aunt Hestia's tea, it soothes my mind.

"How are you doing, Eris?" she asked all of a sudden. I raised one of my brows and look at her with confusion.

"I'm okay?"

"I know that you're okay, okay? How are you doing today, with your life? Are you seeing someone?"

I'm not sure how to answer that. I tried to think of what I'm really doing with my life and I cannot think of anything aside from boredom. Almost all the Gods and Goddesses are married and seeing someone special, and me..I'm not bound to be a maiden forever but because I'm chaos, no one wants to get involved with me, especially in love.

"I'm perfectly fine Aunty."

"If you say so" she answered and sip on her tea. "You should look less intimidating so the Gods will not be scared of you unless you wanted to be alone forever."

"If they really want me, they will not mind."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As a result of boredom, I decided to take a rest in the Elysian field, I don't deserve this beautiful place but I'm happy to have it. This fields always remind me that even darkness needs light and peace. I was about to fall asleep under a tree when Hermes came. Hermes is one of the Olympians that I like. Well, don't get me wrong, I like him but not the "like" that I wanted him to be my lover. I like him as a friend, never more than that.

"So what have we have here? A beautiful Goddess sleeping under a tree? Looks like you are tempting someone to take you right in the fields."

I punched his shoulder playfully and he burst out laughing, I started to laugh as well.

"On a serious note Eris, why are you here?"

"Erm, nothing, I just love the view"

"The view? You're the goddess of discord and you love..trees and flowers?"

Before I can answer his banter, the God that has been plaguing my mind sat beside me. The moment that I saw his face, my stomach feels like there are different kinds of butterflies flying around, his smell, god his smell is godly, it made me dizzy but in a good way, and his golden locks, I wish I can comb it with my hair. Why am I feeling these feelings ever since that day he told me I'm beautiful?

"I feel so conscious when you are looking at me like that, Eris. My self esteem lowers like I feel there is something wrong with me." Apollo said calmly and then lean on the tree behind us.

"There is nothing wrong with you, you look perfect" I answered, realizing what I did a little too late. Ugh. Now he thinks I like him. Well, maybe a little, but he will never know that, no one will.

"Oh, you really think I'm perfect?" I look at him and he smirked at me. Really? This God is full of confidence.

"If there is a word beyond perfect I think that it's you, Eris" he added with a soft voice. Maybe its his voice or his words, I don't know, but when our eyes met, I can feel that there is...something.

Our eyes lingered for a moment until Hermes screamed.

"What?!!!! I'm sorry but is there something that I don't know here? Since when did the two of your started seeing each other with twinkling eyes?"

And then I laughed, I laughed harder than I thought I can and will ever do, and they laughed with me and for the very first time, I feel like...I belong.

Eris laughter is contagious. She's beautiful when she's like this, happy and carefree. I'm not really sure when this all started, how I saw this dark Goddess on a new light. Maybe Eros struck me with one of his love arrow that made me fall for Eris, but I don't care, I love it this way. I love falling for her. Eris is a misunderstood goddess, I believe that. She was deprived of love and happiness because of the chaos inside her, but today, I swear that I will do everything to make her happy.

No one knows yet on how I really feel about this Goddess, not even my twin, maybe I should tell Hermes, he's my best friend anyway.

"I will going to leave the two of you alone. Enjoy the day folks." Hermes said and left us for work. Eris shifted away from me, her eyes stuck on the horizon. I can feel that Eris is nervous about being alone with me, I'm feeling the same way.

"So, you love trees and flowers?" I asked to start a conversation.

"Yeah, pathetic right?"

"No, there's nothing pathetic about loving trees and flowers, they're beautiful."

"I mean, I'm the goddess of chaos..I shouldn't love..flowers"

I pick a wildflower that is growing beside the tree and gave it to her.

"Just because you're chaos doesnt mean you don't deserve beautiful things. You deserved it more than anyone else Eris"

She smiled at me and shook her head a little.

"What do you want, Apollo?" she asked, her eyes questioning and guarded.

"Maybe we can see each other more often than before? I want to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Well because I like you." no need to deny that.

"Why me?"

"Why not? You are chaos yet you are beautiful."

She blush a little and look at the horizon again, the flowers still clutched on her hands. The field was dominated by silence for a moment until she asks something that suprises me.

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow? Do you want to see me again tomorrow, Apollo?"

My smile grew wider with those words. I scooted closer to the Goddess and kisses her cheeks softly.

"I'll see you again tomorrow flower"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mother, when will uncle Hermes visit us again?"

Etalia keeps on asking me about him ever since the day Hermes saw our secret hideout last week. She really wanted to see Hermes, maybe because she thinks that Hermes knows who her father is.

"I don't think your Uncle will visit us again, Etalia. Aren't you happy with me that you keep on asking for someone else?" I asked and smiled at her sweetly.

"Why not, mother? Does he hate us?" Etalia answered, she is really smart for a 7 year old child.

"No, no sweetie, your uncle thinks you're so beautiful and smart. He is just..busy, yes, he is just busy because of too much work." I lied. I hate lying to Etalia but that is the only way to protect her from hurting.

"If he is too busy then why don't we visit him instead? I want to play with Uncle Hermes again, Mother. Please." Etalia looks at me with pleading eyes. There are days that I wanted to tell her about Apollo, about everything, but my mind keeps on telling me no. I'm scared. I'm scared that maybe when she meets her father she will..leave me.

"Etalia? Your uncle is too busy to accomodate us. Now take a rest. I love you" I can feel the dissapointments from her but I ignore it. This is for her, she will thank me for this.

"I love you too, mother. Good night"

I woke up hearing some laugthers, one is from Etalia and the other one is from...Hermes? I jumped out of the bed and get out of the room to check on my daugther.

"Good morning mother!" Etalia greeted.

"Good morning Eris!" Hermes said right after my daugther.

I sighed. Before I can ask Hermes, he told me that he is alone and no one knows about his visit. I let him play with my daughter, after all, he is her uncle. I just wonder, what if Etalia is playing with her own father? Will she be happier than when she is with Hermes or me? I shook my head to throw all those thoughts away, It's not the time to think about him.

"Why are you here, Hermes? It's too early." I went straightly to the kitchen and made us some breakfast.

"Nothing, just wanted to check if you're still here."

"Really? So you plan on visiting every day? I'm not going anywhere, thank you. Here, have some fresh juice." I handed him the orange juice and we started eating. I asked Etalia to take a bath in the lake, and I was left with Hermes inside the house.

"Since Etalia is not here, maybe you can tell me now. Did Zeus asked you to bring me back to Olympus? Because I'm not sure if I wanted to do that. You're wasting your time." There's no reason to lie, I know Hermes will understand.

"Since you're being honest, I'm here to help Apollo."

I tensed a little bit when he said those words.

"You promised, Hermes. Don't make me hate you."

He chuckled and looked at me in the eyes.

"Don't worry, no one knows about my visit. I promised, right? That's the least I can do after all. I know that you will never ask, Eris...but I want you to know that Apollo is looking for you. He's been on search for years. It is his birthday tomorrow, maybe the best gift will be for him to finally meet his daughter...Etalia. What do you think?"

I sighed. My hands are shaking. I know this day will come when one of the Olympians will convince me to go back. I'm happy to be alone in the woods with my precious daugther, why does fates still allow me to suffer? Am I that bad that they are punishing my heart?

"I'm sorry, Hermes. I know that Apollo is your best friend, and you are doing this for him. But, I'm really sorry...I'm just not yet ready to face him. Not now."

"I understand, Eris...just think about it, okay? I'll go now. Tell Etalia that I will visit soon. Take care."

We hug each other and said our good byes. When he is no longer around and Etalia is still bathing, that's when I decided to let all the tears flow. It's Etalia's birthday too, and she wants to see her father. Is this the right time for them to see each other? I'm not quite sure.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I still remember our first kiss.

It was a beautiful day and It will be the very first time that I'm going to see Apollo aside from the gatherings that I'm mostly not invited. I decided to wore a pink dress, not the ruby ones that I usually wear. He told me to meet him in the Elysian Fields under the same tree where we decided to see each other in a new light. I'm nervous, wait, scratch that, I'm beyond nervous because I'm meeting an Olympian! For tartarus sake, this is Apollo we're talking about.

I waited for hours under the tree until the Sun was about to set. Maybe I'm too foolish to believe him or maybe I'm too naive. Of course, He is an Olympian! Why would he want to see me? A pathetic Goddess whose heart is full of chaos and darkness? God, why did I let my heart slipped away? I know in myself that Apollo will never like me, but I let myself believe for the possibility that he might, one day, fall for me too. I decided to leave but my feet are frozen and my heart is broken, I hate it. I hate him.

I stayed until the sky was covered with darkness and stars. I don't want to cry but I can't help it.

"I'm so sorry, Eris." Apollo rushed towards me and wiped my tears away. "I'm so sorry flower. Father suddenly asked for a council meeting. I'm sorry. Please forgive me"

I wanted to shout, I wanted to slap him, hurt him, say horrible things to him but I did the very opposite. I don't know what came over me but I kissed him. He was a little bit suprised but he kissed me back. And God, his kisses are heavenly that I forgot that I waited for half a day for him to show up. When we let go, I looked at my hands, ashamed with my boldness but he looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"Am I forgiven, Flower?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I want to kiss you again."

And so he did. I swear if they are going to kill me right now, I will die happy. We decided to stay for a while in the Fields, talking about anything in the world. He even let me play his golden lyre. I feel like a Princess that night, and every night after.

"Are you seeing the witch?" I can remember Artemis asked me years ago. I'm not sure who is the witch she is talking about, I'm not seeing Hecate for sure.

"Who?" I asked. We are having lunch inside our Mother's temple. "I'm not sure what you're talking about Artemis."

She rolled her eyes and looks at me with piercing eyes. She is my twin sister, I know that she's mad.

"Oh come on, brother. Don't lie to me. Why all of the Goddess in Olympus, why Eris? All the Gods and Goddess are talking about you and that witch."

I almost choked so Mother handed me a glass of water. I look at her and raised my brows.

"So the witch you're talking about is Eris?"

"Yes."

"She's not a witch, she's a god."

"We all know that, and we all know that she only brings chaos in our lives. If you're going to see her, at least hide it from everyone to not ruin your reputation."

I hate it when Artemis acts like a brat, and I hate her more for saying bad words to my Flower. Why am I going to hide Eris? She's beautiful and she's mine.

"Why am I going to hide a beautiful Goddess like her? You can stare all you want, you can say all you want but I'm still seeing my Eris."

I left them and I heard our Mother scolding the little brat. What is wrong if I'm seeing the Goddess of Discord? She's not a monster. She is not like anyone else whose heart is full of greed and hatred. I decided to see my flower, after all, she's my daily dose of happiness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mother, where are we going?" I am dressing up my daughter because today is the day that she's finally going to meet Apollo. Last night when she's asleep, I stared at her and can only see Apollo on her face. Her golden locks reminds me of Apollo that I can't help but miss the man so much. I wonder, will Apollo be happy to see his daughter? What will Artemis say? After all, she is the reason why Apollo left me.

"Mother?"

"It's a suprise honey."

"I love suprises, Mother!"

"I know you do."

I asked her to stay inside her room while I dress up. I decided to wear my signature ruby dress, if they are going to see me again, they should see the real me. I put some rose extract in my lips to make it bold and dark red, and put a little blush on my cheeks. I miss the Eris that I'm seeing in front of the mirror. The Eris who is red and dark. The Eris that I buried when I fell in love with Apollo. I called Etalia and we leave the house holding hands. I hope fates will be on my side this time.

"Apollo dear, why are you still here? All the Gods are here to celebrate your birthday. What's wrong?" I'm not in the mood to celebrate my birthday. I was never in the mood to celebrate it since Eris was gone. I'm thinking about our child, is it a boy or a girl? He or she will be 7 years old now, I wonder if she or he looks exactly like Me or Eris.

"I'm not sure if I want to go out, Mother."

My mother sat beside me and holds my hand.

"I know that you're still thinking about Eris and I'm not holding you against it. You have the right to think about her especially she is with your child. I'm actually angry with myself that I'm one of the reason why she left. But Apollo, take care of yourself. Enjoy a little. I'm sure that one day, you'll see her again Son, and I promise, I will be by your side this time."

I nodded and smiled a little.

"Thank you, Mother."

"You're always welcome, Son. Let's go?"

"Yes."

I was welcome by Hermes and Ares, my best friends. They handed me a glass of wine, the finest wine of Dionysus. All the Olympians are present, even Uncle Hades showed up. I know that I should be happy but I can't. I pretended to be surprised and join them in the party.

I can hear the party even from the outside. It's good that all the Gods are in Apollo's temple and no one saw us when we arrived in Olympus. I can feel the nervousness rushing through my veins so I hold Etalia's hand and walk towards my past.

"Mother, is this the Olympus that Uncle hermes is talking about?" my daughter asked.

"Yes, honey. This is where I came from. This is where your father lives." She stops and stared at the temple in front of her. I asked her what's wrong and if she wants us to go back in the woods.

"I'm finally going to meet him, Mother. I'm scared."

"I'm scared too..but you're with me honey, no one can hurt you. I will not allow anyone to hurt you. You're safe with me, Etalia. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mother."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm on my fourth glass of wine, when all of a sudden, the music stops and Hermes said I have a visitor. We all look at him suspiciously and I swear, I stop breathing when I saw her. Eris. My flower is back.

"Hi." she said. "I'm sorry to ruin your party, I just..I just think that since it's your day, you deserve to finally meet Etalia." I can feel the nervousness on her voice. She is shaking, I'm shaking too. I stood up and looked at her. All the Gods are looking at her and the little girl she is holding. I want to run to her but my feet are frozen. Is this true? Is she really here or I'm just hallucinating.

"Etalia honey, remember when you told me that you wanted to see your father? This is it love. Do you see the man over there who looks exactly like you? That is your father honey. You've always wanted to see him right? What will you say?" She kneeled in front of our daugther while brushing her hair. I can see that she's crying and I never noticed that I'm crying too until Artemis holds my hand.

"You can go now honey, say that you love him, okay? And you have to tell him that you're very happy to finally meet him. I'm sorry that it took you so long. Please forgive me."

The little girl hug her mother and kisses both of her cheeks while wiping her tears away.

"It's okay mother, I love you. Can I go to him now?"

"Yes, Etalia. Go and give your father a hug."

The little girl looks at me and back to her mother, Hermes smiled at her and tell her to not shy away. I smiled at her, and God, when she smiled back, my heart was filled of happiness and longing.

"Come here." I said and she run towards me, her smile lighting up everything. I hug her tight and kisses her forehead.

"Father?" It feels so good to finally hear that word.

"Yes honey?"

"I love you."

"God, honey, I love you too. I love you so much. I miss you so much. I'm so sorry."

She hug me so tight and I wish the time to stop so I can savor this very moment. She kisses my cheeks like what she did on Eris and giggled. Her laughter is like her mother's laugther and I can listen to it all throughout the day.

"I think the party just started! Come Eris, join us and Welcome back." Ares walked towards his sister, giving her a warm embrace. "I'm so happy you're back little sister, you still love suprises!"

She rolled her eyes but neverthless welcome Ares with her warm hug, Hephaetus joined them and soon all the Gods and Goddesses are gathered around her, giving her a warm embrace and welcome. The Goddess of Discord is back and everyone are happy.

I'm expecting the worse when I entered Apollo's temple. Everything about this temple reminds me of the man that I love and the man who broke me. Since Hermes knew that I'm visiting, he is waiting for me and Etalia and escorted us to the garden where the party is being held. He asked the musicians to stop and introduced me to the crowd. All the familiar faces brings back all the memories. He turned around slowly and was suprised to see me. God, he is still as handsome as I remember him to be. He is looking at me and Etalia, he's shaking, and so am I.

I started crying when I'm telling Etalia that she's finally going to meet her father. I know that this is a dream come true to her, and I'm so very happy to witness it. She run towards her father and Apollo welcome her with a hug. They look so perfect together and they look so happy.

I was about to go outside the temple when Ares asked me to join them in the party. I miss him so much and so is Hephaestus. And then everyone is welcoming me like they are happy to see the discord back in their peaceful life.

Aunty Hestia drag me away from the crowd and wrapped me on both of her arms. Aunty Hestia is crying and I can't help but weep.

"I'm so sorry, Aunty. I was so hurt that I needed to leave. I'm so sorry that I broke my promises."

"It's okay , at least now you are safe. I know that you're safe. What happened to you darling?"

She looked at me and wiped my tears away.

"Please don't leave us again, okay?"

I'm not sure how to answer that because I don't have plans on staying near the Olympians.

"Hey, don't tell me that you're leaving again, Eris? I will not allow you. If they will hurt you again, they should fight with me first. You and your daugther will stay in my temple from now on. No buts, no ifs."

I sighed and nodded. Maybe they are different now. Maybe this time..I can have a peaceful mind.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Apollo and Etalia is in inseparable. She is sitting on his lap while we are watching Athena plays lyre. I'm sitting beside Aunty Hestia and on my right is Aunty Demeter. From what I observed, Artemis is not around, well, thank God she is not around because I don't want to see her face. After Athena, the dinner continues. I miss all the delicious food in Olympus, I admit it. I never noticed that Apollo is now sitting beside me and Etalia is still on his lap.

"Mother, I love it here. The food are delicious." I wiped the dirt on her mouth and give her some berries. Apollo is looking at me and smiling. Am I blushing? I'm not sure, he still have that effect on me and I hate it.

"Can you hand me some berries too, Eris? If it's okay." he asked politely and since Etalia is holding both of his hands, I don't have a choice but give him some. From what I can remember, Apollo is a big eater just like our daughter and they act like the same because he have some dirt on his face too.

"You have crumbs in your face, you're still a messy eater, Apollo?" I said, teasing the man like I always did before. "Let me remove it."

"Thank you. I didnt changed a bit Eris, since you were gone."

I'm not sure on how to answer so I just smiled. We continue eating and sharing stories to each other. This is actually the first party that I have celebrated together with the Olympians, and I still gate crash it. I am discord right? I chuckled and they all noticed it so they turn their attention to me.

"What?" I asked defensively. "I just remember something. You can continue the story Aunty Demeter."

"I'm actually done. I think it's your turn sweetheart. How are you? Etalia is a very beautiful goddess, congratulations to you and Apollo."

"Oh, thank you. Etalia looks exactly like her father. I'm not sure on where part on her face is me." I answered and they all laughed.

"Her eyes, she got your eyes, Eris." Apollo answered that got all of eyes turned to him this time. "She got her Eyes, right? It's dark and deep. But the rest of Etalia is me, and I'm proud of it."

"She is my child too, Apollo. Don't claim her." I said with a teasing voice and Etalia giggled.

"I'm not claiming her, I'm just stating the facts. And she's both ours." Etalia then wrapped her arms around Apollo and I pretended to be hurt.

"Oh my Etalia, you don't love me anymore?"

"I love the both of you, But I wanted to hug Father first. I've been hugging you every day and night. It's time I should give hugs to my Father." I nodded. Etalia is very smart for a 7 year old child, well, what do you expect? She is Apollo's daugther.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with that honey. Do you want to sleep here?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh!!! Can I sleep here, mother?"

"Yes, you can stay with your father. If that is okay with you, Apollo."

"Why not? I was about to ask if you can stay for the night. How about you, Eris?"

"I will stay in Aunty Hestia's temple."

"Okay, just tell me if you want to stay."

We didnt noticed that only the three of us is left in the dining table, the rest are now scattered around the garden, enjoying the peaceful night. Hermes then called Etalia and she immediately run towards her uncle and that left me alone with the man where I've been hiding on for years.

"Thank you, Eris. I forgot to tell you earlier. Thank you very much for this, for everything. I swear that this is the happiest birthday I ever had in my entire existence. I owe it to you."

"You're welcome, Apollo. I cannot hide Etalia from everyone, especially to you. So I decided, why not suprise you on your birthday? I know how you love suprises, Etalia got it from you."

Our conversation ended there, or I thought it was. Apollo scooted closer to me like when we are in the Elysian Field and unexpectedly, he holds my hand.

"I know this is not the right timing but I want to apologize for everything, Eris. I'm the reason why you left. I'm so sorry."

I smiled at him and nodded. I removed his hand and told him that I'm tired and ready to sleep. I don't want to talk to him about that, I'm not yet ready.

"We'll talk about it soon, Apollo. But not now. I hope you understand." We walk together to join the rest of the Olympians, I moved away from him and he did the same, though I can still feel his eyes around me.

I swear when he touched my hands, all the mushy feelings came crushing back. I still love Apollo, I'm afraid I cannot do anything to stop it.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Just call in case Etalia needs me, okay? I'll be in Aunty Hestia's temple." Eris said while cleaning my bed where Etalia will sleep. "She sometimes talk in her sleep especially when she is too happy and too sad. Just don't panic." she added. This Eris is different from the Eris that I've known before and I love them both. "You can put her now, the bed is ready." I softly put my daugther in bed, she's already sleeping after playing with Hermes and Dionysus. Eris brushes away the hair that is covering Etalia's face. "Don't leave her, okay? I'll fetch her in the morning."

"I'll take care of her tonight. I promise. Thank you for letting her sleep here."

"That's okay, Apollo. I'm just..It will be the first time that Etalia will sleep away from me. She got her own room in our little house in the woods but when I woke up in the morning, she is wrapped around me."

"That's so sweet. Okay, you can take a rest now. I got Etalia here, don't worry too much."

"I trust you."

"Thank you for that Eris."

I offered to bring her to Aunty Hestia's temple but she told me to take a rest and don't leave our daughter alone.

"Take care, Eris. Good night"

"Thank you. Good night."

I asked Hermes to accompany her and I let them use my chariot. When I entered my room, Etalia is now sleeping soundly. I changed my clothes and lie beside my beautiful daugther. This little goddess is my source of happiness from now on, she and her mother. I wonder, will Eris still loves me? Because I never stop loving her, and I don't want to stop. Etalia turned around and I wrapped her in my arms, I promise that I will do everything to make our family complete, Etalia. I will get your mother back.

"How are you feeling now, Eris?" Hermes asked me before we hop on Apollo's chariot.

"The honest feeling?"

"Yes."

"I feel...I feel so good right now, Hermes. I'm happy that Etalia is happy to finally meet her father. It's like a big lump was removed from my throat. Thank you for waking me up and making me realize that my daughter needs Apollo in her life."

When we arrived in Aunty Hestia's chariot, Hermes asked me the very question that I've been avoiding for the whole night.

"Do you think there's a second chance?"

I just smiled and left him without giving an answer. Aunty Hestia is already asleep so I went to my old room and take a rest. I wonder..does Apollo still loves me? Are we going to have our second chance in love and life? I closes my eyes and let my tears fall, the tears that I've been holding since our eyes met again earlier after such a very long time.

I woke up with someone playing my hair . I have a very good dream last night, after 7 long years, I saw the woman I love and she's with our daugther, our beautiful princess.

"Father, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. So I'm not dreaming, everything that happened last night is true. Etalia is awake and giggling beside me. This is a very good morning.

"Good morning, father. Wake up. Mother is preparing the breakfast."

Eris is here and preparing our breakfast? Wow.

"Good morning my princess."

I tickled her that makes her laugh out loud and then we heard a soft knock on the door and it opened.

"Hey, Good morning you two, the breakfast is ready. Come on." Eris smiled at me and Etalia run towards her mother. They left me inside the room to fix the bed and after some minutes, I followed. Eris knows my favorite food and she cooked it for me. One of the many reasons why I love her so much. I'm not sure why but I kisses her cheeks before sitting down to eat breakfast. She was frozen and blushing and I can't help but smile. I still got that effect on her, that's a good sign.

"Let's eat Eris. You still know all my favorites. Thank you." she sat beside Etalia and we started our peaceful breakfast until Artemis arrived.

"Hello brother, I got you some breads." She stop when she saw Eris and Etalia. Eris stops eating and looks at Etalia who is now looking at my sister.

"Artemis."

"Sorry brother, I thought you're alone. Um, I will leave it here. Good morning."

I know how much Eris loathes Artemis, I will not hold her against it. Artemis called her a witch and destroyer before that causes her to leave me and her life in Olympus. Artemis was about to leave when Eris called her.

"Artemis, join your brother. We're leaving. Aunty Demeter invited us to help her harvest the crops. Macaria wanted to meet Etalia, I'll bring her. Kiss your father, goodbye. We'll see you later, Apollo."

Etalia kisses me and they left my temple, leaving me alone with Artemis.

"Come here, Arty. Eat." she obliged but I didnt talk to her while we're having breakfast. When I'm done, I left her without saying goodbye. I know that I'm being cruel to my sister, but she should understand why. I know she is sorry for what she did, but time heal all wounds right? And mine is still not healing.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're too quiet, Eris. What's wrong?"

I am helping Aunty Demeter with the crops we've harvested earlier. She will bring it to the underworld for Persephone and Uncle Hades. I'm still thinking about the incident earlier, I'm sure Artemis is thinking about it too.

"Nothing Aunty, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking of what or thinking of who?" she asked. I know that she wanted to hear that I'm thinking about Apollo so I said the truth, I don't want to lie to her or to Aunty Hestia, they are the closes thing to me that I can call as mother.

"I'm thinking about Apollo. About his life after I left Olympus. Hermes once told me that he has been looking for me ever since the day that I left. I'm not sure if I want to believe it."

We walked towards Aunty Demeter's temple, carrying the crops with us and leaving Etalia with Macaria in her garden.

"Why not? He's telling the truth, Eris. Apollo cares for you more than he cared for anyone else. I'm sure he was mesmerized by your beauty." I chuckled with her words and help her make some rose tea.

"I was hurt, Aunty..with Artemis words and how their mother told me that I always make chaos. I was hurt so I decided to leave. I love Apollo too much that I don't want him to get hurt because Leto will hate him for choosing me."

I sip on my tea and let out a sigh.

"Up until now I dream of that day and when I'm finally awake, I will cry and cry until I feel numb." Aunty Hestia touches my hand.

"No one knows what really happened on that day, Apollo refuses to talk about it, same with Artemis and Leto. Eris, if its already too much, you can let it all out. Remember when I found out about Persephone and Hades affair? I was consumed by anger and I destroyed so many lives and then Hera and Hestia talked to me, I let out all my anger and they listened and after that day I felt happy."

She smiled at me and brushes my hair.

"I realized that when you're hurting, you have to tell it to remove the pain. Eris, I am here. I will listen."

I nodded and open my mouth to tell everything that happened on that fateful night, Aunty is right, they ought to know what happened and I'm going to tell it now.

After our first kiss in the Elysian Fields, Apollo always make sure that we're seeing each other after all of his duties was done for the day. Our relationship is not a secret to anyone much to the dismay of Artemis who hates me so very much. When my brother, Ares and Hephaestus found out about my affair with Apollo, they are both ecstastic! They told me that only the God of Sun can tame the darkness in me, and they are right, only Apollo can tame me and take me without trying so hard.

I am aware that Artemis didnt like me but I'm not sure with Leto. I know that Artemis is very important to Apollo but when it comes to our affair, he will fight with her and fight for me.

It's the day that marks our 68th day together as a couple, though we're not yet married, everyone assumed that our relationship will lead us to altar, and the funny thing is, Hera approves of it.

We are just done with love making and both are in cloud nine. Apollo is the very first God that I got intimate with, he is my first love for Zeus sake! He took my maidenhood that night and I don't have any regrets with that. I love him so very much that I will do everything that can make him happy.

"I love you, Apollo." I said while caressing his chest.

"And I love you too, Eris. In fact, I'm thinking about marriage. I want us to get married, Eris. I don't want to let you go."

I looked at him, tears pooling on my eyes. He kissed it away and wrapped me in his loving and strong arms.

"I will marry you, Apollo."

We announced our engagement after that day, everyone is happy, except Artemis. I tried to talk to her but she refuses. I thought I am the hard headed, I think Artemis is too. Fast forward, I got pregnant with Apollo's child, we're beyond happy that Apollo rushes to his mother to tell the good news and then it happened, the very day that they found out about Etalia is the very day that they broke my heart.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mother! I have a good news! Finally, I'm going to be a father. Eris is pregnant!" Apollo is holding my hand when he told Leto about the news. I'm not sure if Leto is happy or not because her face is blank.

"Aren't you happy Mother? Our wedding is coming soon and then this baby came. We're so lucky." Leto smiled at him but I can feel that she's just forced to do that. Apollo hug her and she return the gesture.

"I'm happy for you Son."

"Thank you, that's what I wanted to hear."

I'm not sure what to say so I just smiled at Leto. After a minute, Artemis arrived. She just came from hunting with Hermes in the woods, her bow and arrow still strapped on her shoulder.

"What is happening here?" she asked, kissing her mother's cheek. "Why are you here, Brother? And you have the witch with you." she added, not caring if her words hurt me. I wanted to answer her but I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling Eris like that? What's wrong with you Artemis?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot help it."

I can feel the tension in the air but I tried to calm myself and prayed that everything will turn out fine later.

"Why are they here mother? To get your blessing on their wedding? Are you sure you wanted to give that to Eris?" Leto is not saying anything, her face still unreadable.

"Go ask your brother." she said.

"Eris is pregnant, we're just telling the good news to our Mother, Artemis. We're going now."

Before we can leave, Artemis said something that makes me want to slap her face.

"Serioulsy Apollo? You're okay with being the father of chaos?! Are you out of your mind? There's enough chaos in the world and you're making another one?! God, for tartarus sake, you're crazy."

"Don't talk about my child like that." I finally said, getting my voice back. "You don't have the right."

"And you have the right to ruin my child?" Leto said that suprises me. So she doesnt like me then, we're even. I don't like her

"If you think that I'm ruining Apollo, then you don't know anything." I know Apollo will get mad at me for standing against her mother, but I will not let anyone insult me especially my child.

"Mother, Artemis, what's wrong with Eris? She already changed. Why don't you just accept the fact that I'm marrying Eris then shut up?!" I never thought that Apollo will say those words to Artemis, especially to Leto. Their mother stood up and slapped his face.

"You see? You see what Eris is doing in your life? She's destroying the Apollo that I raised. She's destroying the Apollo that is respectful and loving. Who do you think you are to tell me to shut up? You're just my son, and nothing more." Her words hurts me as much as it hurts Apollo.

"You can marry her all you want but you don't belong to this family anymore." Artemis and Leto left us, and that's the very first time that I saw Apollo cry.

"Apollo?"

"I'm sorry, Eris. I'm really sorry. Just..just leave me alone for now. I'm sorry."

I don't want to leave him but I don't want to deny him as well. I left him and that's the last time I saw his face.

I was expecting Apollo to visit me after that night but he didnt. I waited for days and not even his shadow is present, I realized that maybe he choose them over me, and it made me feel so worthless. He made me feel so worthless.

I decided to leave Olympus to forget everything and to forget him. However when Etalia came out, all the memories came back because my daughter reminds me of him, of the past that I am hiding. Of the man that I've lost and loved.

"Honey...God, If only I knew, we knew about this, we should've done something. Eris, you've hide this pain for seven long years. I'm so sorry." Aunty Demeter is now crying in front of me. She keeps on apologizing for the pain that she didnt give.

"It's okay, Aunty. It's okay."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a week since Eris came back and she's obviously avoiding me. I tried to corner her inside Aunty Hestia's temple but she always have an excuse, she's either helping Aunty Demeter or Hestia on their works. Our daugther is staying with her in Aunty Hestia's temple and that makes me a regular visitor.

"Hello Apollo, how are you today? You look tired sweetie. You have to tell your father to not give you so many works." I kisses Aunty Hestia's cheeks as she welcomes me in her temple. In just a minute, Etalia is now running towards me giving me her warm embrace.

"Father! I miss you!"

"I miss you too honey."

My tiredness was gone as soon as I got Etalia on my arms. The three of us enter Aunty's home where Eris is waiting for us.

"The dinner is ready." Eris said, smiling at Aunty Hestia and Etalia but when I looked at her face, she turned around.

We ate dinner peacefully. When Etalia is yawning, Aunty Hestia told us that she will bring our daughter to bed and that makes me alone with Eris. This is it, this is the perfect time to talk.

"Aren't you going home? Etalia is already asleep."

"Eris can we talk?"

I heard her sigh and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"You've been avoiding me for days. Please, Eris. Let's talk."

She nodded and lead me to the garden, I don't want us to talk here, I need to take her to the very place where I confessed my feelings.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"I'm not sure, where?"

"Let's go."

I lead her to my chariot and take her back to Elysian field, on the very same spot where we first kiss. I can feel that she's nervous, the feeling is mutual. When we arrived, I help her hop off the chariot and we walk together towards the place where it all started.

"It's been ages, Apollo. Thank you for taking me here. I missed this place."

She closes her eyes, smiled and breathe the fresh air. She is so beautiful when she smile. This is the Eris that I miss, this is the Eris that I love. I know that I'm being too fast and illogical but I want to kiss her. I want her to feel how much I long to be in her arms again, how much I miss her, how much I still love her...that I still love her. Before she can open her eyes I pulled her towards me and kisses her sweet lips.

She pushes me away before I can move my lips.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Eris. I just...Eris..I love you. I still do." there it goes, what a relief! Finally I got the courage to tell my true feelings.

She shook her head and in just a minute the tears on her eyes are free flowing.

"No, don't tell me that Apollo."

"But that's the truth, Eris. I love you."

"No please...you will just make me want to believe again..I don't want to believe again only to be fooled at the end of the day."

She was about to walk away when I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting her to let go.

"Eris, sweetheart...I wanted to try it again. I want to fix us again. This is not just for Etalia..this is for you and me. Eris, I never loved someone like how much I loved you and I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry."

Our eyes met, golden and brown. Her eyes are still covered with tears that is asking me if I'm telling the truth.

"I'm so sorry..let's try it again...I love you."

I wiped her tears away and she answered me with a kiss. A kiss that is saying she's accepting me back in both of her arms.

"I will never love anyone else, I will always love you, Apollo." she whispered between kisses. "And I forgive you, I will always forgive you."

We decided to stay for a while under the very same tree where we sealed our love. Tonight, I got my flower back and I will make sure to keep her with me forever. Eris is playing with my hair while she's wrapped around me. I miss this. I miss her.

"Apollo...what about your mother?" she suddenly asked. "I'm not sure if she wants me back to your life..how about Artemis? How about them?"

"Eris, what I did before was unforgivable yet you're here, you accepted me again. I will not do anything to push you away from me again, especially we got Etalia now."

She turned around to see me. Her hands on my cheeks. She's crying happy tears, I guess I am too.

"You're my life, You and Etalia."

"And you are mine, Apollo."

I'm back with Apollo, I guess I really do love him that I'm willing to accept him back. The pain is overthrown by the love that I'm feeling. Eros's arrow did struck me so hard that I can't help but welcome him back with my arms wide open. I know this is another opportunity to break my already broken heart, but I'm willing to take the risk.

"Let's go back to Etalia." I said and we hop on his chariot to go back to Aunt Hestia's temple. When we arrived, he help me and we walk hand in hand until we reach the door.

"You can stay with me, Eris. I want you and our daugther to live with me, so I can make it up to you and Etalia."

"I will talk to Aunt Hestia about this. You should go now, you still have duties tomorrow. We'll visit you tomorrow, Apollo."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, love."

We kissed again before leaving. When I opened the door, Aunt Hestia is waiting for me. She's smiling and holding two cups of rose tea on her hand.

"Honey, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you so much Aunty."

"I hope this time, Apollo will not mess it up again."

And I hope too, with all the Gods I know, I hope.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on, your hair is still messed up! Let me fix it sweetheart. The wedding is about to start. I want you to look perfect like me!"

I'm smiling so hard while watching Aphrodite fixes my daugther's hair. She's so fond of Etalia because of her pretty face. I'm nervous right now but I'm trying to hide it from every one. Wedding. It's my wedding day. Finally, I'm getting married to my Apollo. After living together for 5 years when we decided to try it again, we are now tying the knot. Our union is unlikely but we make it work. He's not lying when he told me that he wants to fix everything so he did his very best to make up for the lost time we have together. He's the best father to Etalia, like what I always imagine, and as always he's the best lover and the only lover that I will welcome in my life.

"Are you nervous honey?" Aunt Hestia is sitting beside me, with her side is Aunt Demeter.

"Yes, I am. I thought it will only be a dream but now, I'm really marrying the God of Sun, and I'm discord."

"He's so lucky to have you, Eris. You may create discord even if you don't want to, but you're one of the Gods with a pure heart. You deserve this."

Hermes then called us, the wedding is about to start.

"Let's go, Etalia. Father is waiting for us."

The garden was filled of flowers like what I always want my wedding to be. I want it as simple as possible and I'm happy that Apollo wants it too. He's so handsome waiting for me in the altar. Hera and Zeus will be the one who will bless our union and they are with Apollo, smiles on their faces. I'm walking down the aisle, holding hands with our beautiful daugther. Step by step, I reached my destination, to be in Apollo's arm.

"You're so beautiful flower."

"And so are you, as always Mighty Apollo." he chuckled because no one is allowed to call him Mighty Apollo unless it's me. He hates it but he loves me.

The wedding starts and ended peacefully after we sealed our kiss as Man and Wife. Artemis and Leto joined us in one table and celebrated this very important day in our lives. While we are celebrating our union, we heard Etalia screaming inside of Apollo's temple.

"Oh no, that's Etalia!" I said, running and praying that my daugther is safe. Apollo followed me and the other Gods entered the temple too. We saw Etalia with a laughing Henios, Uncle Hades and Persephone's son. Henios is Macaria's brother and he's mischievous and charming at the same time, like what his father is.

"What happened here?" Apollo asked, looking at his nephew with suspicious eyes. Henios shakes his head.

"Nothing Uncle, we're just playing." Henios answered with a wicked smile.

"Playing? You just kissed me! You stole my first kiss! No, I will not play with you because I don't like you. I love Macaria, but you? Never!" Etalia said this time. She looks exactly like me when she's angry proving that she's my daugther.

"Oh come on, when we're older, much older than today, you'll love me Etalia. You will want to marry me" Henios said that makes us all look at him. Seriously? They're like 12 years old.

"No Henios, because I. Don't. Like. You."

Etalia excuses herself to go to her room. Looks like there is a future feud between us and henios family, I hope not.

"We'll talk about this later, Henios." Apollo said and the little god just nods. "Or maybe I'll talk to your parents about this." before Henios can talk back, Persephone and Uncle Hades entered the temple, Uncle Hades frowning at his son's behavior.

"Henios, go to the chariot now. We'll talk about this. I told you to behave and you didnt. I'm really sorry Apollo and Eris, I'll talk to my Son." Persephone said.

"That's okay, Seph. They're young. They're just teasing each other like what little Gods do. But please, my daugther is still young for love, tell Henios about that." Apollo answered and we all laughed. "If she likes my daugther, he needs to wait." he added and I can't help but smile at him.

"I'll talk to Etalia, she's so upset. You can continue the celebration, I'll follow."

They all went outside to continue the celebration. I knock on my daugther's room and in just three knocks, she opened the door. Etalia is sitting on the corner of her bed, she's holding her cheeks.

"Sweet heart."

"Mother, I'm sorry I ruined your wedding celebration"

"That's okay, sweetie. How are you?" I sat beside her. I hold her hand and she leaned on me.

"I hate Henios. He thinks he's the most handsome God in the whole universe. He's so full of himself, unlike Macaria."

I chuckled. I can see myself in Etalia, especially those days when I hate Apollo so much.

"He kissed me on my cheeks, so I screamed because he just stole my first kiss. I hate him so much. I always want my first kiss to be special like what you have with my father."

"Don't worry sweet heart, your father will talk to Henios about this. But for now, I want you to cheer up because your Father wants to you to play his lyre. Let's go?"

"Okay, mother. I'll forgive Henios this time. But I still hate him. I really do."

The celebration started and looks like Henios was sent back to the underworld, Poor child. While Etalia is playing for us, we can't help but admire her beauty and skills. She's really the daugther of Apollo.

"Our Etalia is beautiful." I whispered to Apollo.

"Yeah, that's why Henios follows her every where. She will not touch or get near my daugther again. I don't care if Uncle Hades or Seph will hate me."

'They are still young, Apollo."

"I don't care, Etalia is my daugther."

I wrap my arms around his waist and let myself enjoy the music that our daugther is playing. When I gave birth to Etalia, I know she is so special and this very moment proves it. What will happen in the future is still a blur, but for now, I can say that everything is perfect.


End file.
